Simpul Hati
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: GerIta—dan ia rela bertahan, dengan hati yang mengerut sedih, mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintainya dan mencintainya di saat yang bersamaan—"Kamu cinta sama aku yang mana?"—karena ia tak akan pernah bisa memandang hazel itu jika dipenuhi air mata. Biarlah. Biarlah ia yang tersakiti.


_**Simpul Hati**_

* * *

.

.

Simpul Hati

Cast(s): Germany | N. Italy

Genre: Angst | **Hurt/Comfort** | Romance | **Poetry**

Warning: Typo(s) | OOC—for Ludwig | Slash | GerIta? | Plot-Hole | Alur ngebut | Fail-angst | Germany-centric

Now Playing: Dear You –Cry– © Yuduki

* * *

.

.

Aku salah jika meninggalkannya.

.

.

* * *

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Simpul Hati © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

Personifikasi Italia Utara adalah orang yang sering berada di dekatnya.

Sang penggila pasta akan mengekorinya kemana pun ia pergi. Terkadang, Germany sendiri merasa terganggu akan sikap Italy yang manja itu. Namun sekali dua kali Germany mengusir Italy, ia sendiri yang merasa bersalah karena hazel itu dipenuhi air mata.

Kadang hal ini membuatnya pusing.

Terkadang juga membuatnya merasa senang. Merasa diperhatikan.

Tidak, dia tidak kurang perhatian. Kakaknya yang sama bawelnya dengan Italy sudah cukup memberikan perhatian padanya sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu. Tapi perhatian yang diberikan Italy—jika mengganggunya saat bekerja, mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, dan mengoceh di mana saja bisa dikategorikan sebagai perhatian—sangatlah berbeda.

Sangat ... istimewa; kalau Prussia bilang itu 'awesome'.

Menghabiskan waktu sekian lama dengan Italy. Bergabung dengan faham yang sama saat perang dunia ke-dua dalam anggota poros. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Italy bisa dikatakan sangat akrab dan sangat lama.

Bahkan Germany pernah sekali dua kali merasa bahwa ia dan Italy terlah bertemu jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan sebelum ia terlahir ke dunia ini.

.

.

_Aku jatuh_

_Aku tenggelam_

_Dan aku terperangkap—_

_Dalam ingatan masa lalu yang sama sekali tak dapat kuingat_

.

.

Tapi ia bahkan tak ingat dimana dan kapan ia mengenal Italy sebelum ini.

Yang jelas, di antara semua ingatan masa lalunya yang begitu kabur, segala sesuatu hal tentang Italy adalah yang paling jelas dan dapat ia ingat. Wajahnya. Suaranya. Auranya. Sikapnya. Dan 'Ve~'-nya. Namun begitu, ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana ia sendiri dapat mengingat Italy sejauh itu.

Pernah sekali ia hendak menanyakan itu pada Prussia—menanyakannya pada Italy jelas akan menambah masalah—namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Itu hal yang tak penting. Hanya masa lalu yang sudah tak eksis lagi. Sudah tidak lagi diperlukan untuk masa depan.

Hanya perasaannya.

Ya ... itu sama sekali tak penting.

Walau begitu, sudut hatinya selalu meringis sakit saat ia melihat hazel Italy menatap ke arah mata kobalt miliknya. Entahlah, rasanya hanya ... berjuta perasaan rindu, marah, sedih dan ... cinta? Mengalir dari dalam hazel itu.

Yang ia bingungkan hanya satu; itu tatapan untuknya, perasaan untuknya, namun di saat yang sama juga bukan untuknya. Entah untuk siapa. Yang jelas, untuknya yang bukan dirinya. Membingungkan—sudahlah, tambah bikin pusing saja.

.

.

_Kabur_

_Semua ingatan itu begitu kabur_

_Sekabur bayangan diriku dalam mata berairmu itu_

_Jangan menangis; kuelap air mata dan ingus yang keluar_

.

.

Musim semi.

Italy sangat menyukai musim semi. Ia menyukai bunga-bunga yang bermekaran setelah tiga bulan penuh dengan salju putih yang membosankan, katanya. Germany hanya mengangguk tanpa rasa semangat saat Italy menceritakan bagaimana ia dulu sering bermain di tengah ladang bunga dengan kakaknya.

Senyum itu menarik perhatiannya. Senyuman tulus yang keluar saat ia menceritakan apa saja. Entah itu masa lalunya, pengalamannya, ataupun angan-angannya. Germany mendengarkan tanpa sekali pun menyela atau pun protes. Ia terus saja memerhatikan personifikasi separuh Italia yang sering datang menumpang di rumahnya ini.

Satu hal yang Germany tangkap dari Italy saat ia menceritakan musim panas; senyumnya, ceritanya, celotehannya, wajahnya yang bahagia, suaranya, senyumnya, matanya, 'Ve~'-nya, senyumnya, senyumnya, senyumnya.

Itu banyak. Dan semua tentang Italy. Tentang senyumnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang Germany belum pahami dalam senyum Italy untuknya; sesuatu yang tabu, sesuatu yang sepertinya lebih pantas untuk ditutup-tutupi. Sesuatu dari masa lalunya.

—ia menggebrak meja sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

_Sayang, sekali saja_

_Biarkan masa laluku terlupakan_

_Mari kita melangkah jauh_

_Tinggalkan hari yang telah terlewati, sayang_

.

.

Musim panas tahun ini agak menyusahkan.

Cuacanya begitu buruk. Panas sekali, sepertinya hampir semua dataran Eropa terkena imbasnya. Termasuk Jerman dan Italia. Kedua personifikasinya—satu lagi separuh personifikasinya—sedang meminum jus di halaman rumah Germany.

Sesekali, Germany mencuri pandang ke arah Italy yang tengah meminum jus-nya dengan rakus sambil sekali dua kali memasukkan spaghetti ke mulutnya. Germany menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi seraya menatap lazuardi yang membentang di atas sana.

Ia memejamkan mata selagi Italy kembali berceloteh tentang bagaimana ia menyukai musim panas. Bagaimana ia menyukai kicau burung yang selalu meramaikan pagi hari, matahari yang bersinar terik, dan dinginnya es krim yang meleleh di mulut. Semuanya ia ceritakan.

Terus bercerita dengan hazel berbinar dan senyum yang mengembang di wajah, menggebu-gebu dalam setiap kata. Benar-benar Italy. Itu adalah Italy yang ia kenal sejak dulu.

... sejak kapan?

Lamat-lamat, ia merasakan sudut hatinya menjerit nyeri.

.

.

_Kupandangi garis cakrawala_

_Kupejamkan mata_

_Kuberdoa,_

_Tuhan, kuberharap dia tak pernah mencintai diri ini_

.

.

Daun-daun di atas sana perlahan jatuh dibawa gravitasi.

Menandakan kedatangan musim gugur. Udara lembap menjalar kemana-mana, membuat Germany malas bahkan untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Namun di sinilah dia, duduk di atas kursi taman sambil memandangi Italy berteriak-teriak kegirangan bermain dengan daun-daun coklat kemerahan.

Untung, di hari ketiga musim gugur ini ia dibolehkan cuti. Hingga saat sang Italian mengetuk pintunya lalu menubruknya dan mengajaknya bermain di taman, ia dapat menyanggupinya. Kalau tidak, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Italy Veneziano akan merengek dan menangis di rumahnya.

Saat ia masih menghela nafas, Italy kembali bercerita soal bagaimana ia sangat menyukai musim gugur—sudah yang ketiga kali dalam tahun ini Germany mendengar bahwa Italy menyukai suatu musim. Ia menyukai daun-daun yang berguguran dan aroma tanah yang menguar di seluruh sudut kota. Disertai 'Ve~' khasnya di setiap kalimat.

Lalu semua itu kembali terulang seolah itu adalah déjà vu. Cerita soal masa lalu Italy yang membuat hati Germany kembali meraung nyeri. Germany mengabaikannya, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia bertemu bantal dan kasur segera setelah ini. Setelah semua ini.

Dan di tengah-tengah lamunanya soal berbaring seharian di atas hangatnya kasur rumah, Italy menyerahkan sebuah simpul pita. Dengan senyuman yang senantiasa dipasang di wajah, Italy mendekat ke arahnya sambil mengangkat-angkat simpul tali itu dengan ketertarikan berlebihan.

Dia yang membuatnya, Germany tahu dari pengakuan sang Italian. Saat Germany bertanya untuk apa, Italy menjawab panjang lebar; bahwa simpul itu menunjukkan bagaimana hubungan mereka, terikat dan tak terpisahkan, bla bla bla. Germany selalu tahu bahwa orang Italia dapat meluluhkan hati seseorang dengan kata-katanya.

Tapi seorang personifikasi Italia Utara?

Germany membuat catatan mental soal menjauhkan Italy dari France dan Spain.

Ada satu hal yang Germany baru ingat di rumah, saat ia melihat simpul pita dari Italy di tangannya. Semua simpul yang telah dibuat bisa lepas.

Ia menghela nafas dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

.

.

_Kali ini saja_

_Biarkan hari kemarin menjadi yang telah lalu_

_Biarkan hari esok menjadi kotak pandora_

_Kali ini saja, sayang_

.

.

Kepingan-kepingan salju mulau menggantikan peran daun-daun musim gugur.

Kali ini Italu tidak mengajaknya keluar atau apa. Tapi si brunette hanya datang ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya sambil gegulingan di atas kasur atau sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol.

Saat ia merasa pekerjaan hari ini sudah cukup, ia menoleh ke arah Italy yang tengah menerawang ke luar jendela yang kabur terkena tumpukan salju dan embun udara dingin. Germany duduk di samping Italy dan mengeryit bingung.

Italy mengerling ke arahnya, _aku tidak terlalu suka musim dingin_, katanya. Germany terkesiap. Ia suka salju, Natal, tahun baru, dan Santa tentu saja. Hanya saja, Italy menghela nafas, _aku tidak suka fakta bahwa tahun yang indah akan segera berakhir_.

Sang personifikasi Jerman merasa amat bingung, namun ia memilih untuk bungkam.

.

.

_Sayang, aku mencintaimu_

_Selalu mencintaimu_

_Cintacintacintacintacintacinta_

_Kalau kamu cinta sama aku yang mana?_

.

.

Germany tak pernah terlalu suka pada sejarah karena kerumitannya.

Sejarahnya mungkin hebat. Mengalahkan hampir seluruh Eropa, hey! Tapi tidak, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya tiap kali ia membaca sejarahnya. Siapa dia sebelumnya? Prussia mungkin adalah setengah bagiannya sewaktu dulu, tapi jauh sebelum itu ... siapa sebenarnya dia?

Berbanding terbalik dengannya. Italy, entah bagaimana, sangat menyukai sejarah. Ia selalu tersenyum dengan hazel berbinar saat membicarakan sejarah Italia. Entah apa alasannya, yang jelas, Germany tak protes saat Italy menceritakan sejarah itu dengan bersemangat.

Namu di satu titik, ia melihat hazel itu berkilat sedih.

Setengah kaget setengah tak percaya, Germany hendak bertanya namun personifikasi Italia Utara itu keburu tersenyum dan cepat-cepat pamit pulang hendak menemui Romano dan Spain di rumah.

Bingung, Germany memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Suatu hari, ia bertanya pada Prussia, kenapa si albino narsis itu sangatlah menyukai sejarah. Prussia, yang waktu itu sedang memainkan laptop sembari mengobrol dengan Gilbird, menoleh sejenak dan mengatai Germany _unawesome_.

_Aku suka sejarah_, ia menjalaskan, _karena segala hal yang kini tak ada padaku ada di masa lalu_.

Bagai dihantam badai, Germany menyadari semuanya.

Semuanya.

Hampir ...

.

.

_Sayang, sayang!_

_Kamu mau tahu apa yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini?_

_Aku ingin kamu bahagia_

_Gombal, ya? Tapi aku suka melihat kamu bahagia_

.

.

Hal **pertama** yang ia sadari adalah alasan mengapa Italy menyukai sejarah.

Yaitu karena di masa lalu, ada banyak hal yang ada pada dirinya; yang telah direnggut paksa darinya di masa kini.

Itu adalah—

.

.

_Cinta itu kadang membuatku mual_

_Tapi kadang membuatku tersenyum_

_Tersenyum saat kamu bilang 'aku cinta kamu'_

_Kamu cinta sama aku yang mana?_

.

.

Hal **kedua** yang ia sadari.

Alasan kenapa Italy membenci musim dingin. Alasannya mudah saja; karena Italy takut seseorang akan direnggut lagi darinya saat tahun berganti. Karena ia pernah kehilangan seseorang di masa lalu.

Orang itu adalah—

.

.

_Kalau aku ada di dekatmu_

_Aku terkadang berfikir tak logis_

_Berharap kamu mencintai akunya aku_

_Tapi itu cuma harapan, dan akan selalu jadi harapan_

.

.

Hal **ketiga**.

Pengertian dari simpul yang diberikan Italy padanya. Itu berarti; kita sudah terhubung sejak dulu, dan sejak dulu, aku mencintaimu—_mencintaimu yang dulu atau yang sekarang, itu aku masih bingung_. Dan ia tahu dirinya mana yang ada di masa lalu.

Dirinya di masa lalu adalah—

.

.

_Kamu tahu?_

_Aku cinta kamu_

_Sudah berapa kali aku bilang gitu?_

_Yang jelas, aku cinta kamu_

.

.

**Empat**.

Mengapa ia sangat mengenali Italy. Alasannya sangat amat simpel; ia telah terhubung dengan Italy sejak dulu. Ia telah terbubung lewat dirinya.

Yang menghubungkannya dengan Italy adalah—

.

.

_Hari ini_

_Menit ini_

_Detik ini_

_Tolong pandang aku sebagai aku, sayang_

.

.

Dan yang **terakhir**.

Siapa yang Italy sebenarnya cintai.

Yang Italy cintai adalah—

.

.

_Bantu aku_

_Bantu aku untuk mengumpulkan semua kepingan memori ini_

_Semua kenangan kabur yang menghantuiku_

_Semua tentang kamu_

.

.

—**Holy Roman Empire.**

_Sebuah kepingan hati jatuh dibawa gravitasi, menghantam dinginnya tanah berbalut salju putih tanda kesucian cinta._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~—"Kamu cinta sama aku yang mana?"— *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Namun walau tatap penuh cinta dari hazel itu ditujukkan untuk seseorang dalam dirinya. Tertuju untuk **dia** yang berada dalam dirinya. **Dia** yang ada dalam masa lalu Italia Utara. Seorang Germany akan terus mencintainya.

Lebih baik mencintai daripada dicintai.

Biarkanlah. Biarkanlah cintanya mengalir dengan begitu tenangnya untuk sosok Mediteranian yang selalu tersenyum pada**nya**. Yang selalu mencintai**nya**. Yang selalu memiliki waktu untuk**nya**.

Yang penting, ia mencintainya. Ya, itu yang penting.

Germany mencintai Italy.

Hanya itu.

Ya, kan?

—_**hatinya menjerit nyeri di pojok sana**_

_._

_._

_Terimakasih atas cintamu_

_Terimakasih_

_Sayang, sekali lagi_

_Terimakasih atas cintamu untuk__**ku**_

_Tapi, sayang …_

_Izinkan aku untuk jujur kali ini_

_Izinkan diri ini untuk menjadi yang sebenarnya, kekasihku_

_Karena, sayang, sesungguhnya …_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Cinta yang tulus mengalir dalam setiap jengkal tubuh ini_

_Cinta yang suci seputih bunga melati di musim semi_

_Cinta yang kekal tak termakan waktu_

_._

.

**THE END**

.

.

_Satu lagi, sayang_

_Kali ini, izinkan aku untuk bertanya_

_Kamu …_

_Kamu cinta sama aku yang mana?_

.

.

[Author's Territory: Tahu Diri © Maudy Ayunda]

Saya masih ngutang Tarot Cards sama Present of Death, saya tahu.

Yah, dan ini ancur, saya tahu. Maaf, maaf, maaf ya. , saya pusing berat. #authorgaktanggungjawab dan ... apakah Anda tahu kalau saya galau? Enggak, yaudah #geplaked hasil kerjaan sejam kurang emang gini -..-

Review, flame, kritik, fan-girl lewat (?), silahkan anda tulis di kotak di bawah ini.

**V**

**V**


End file.
